Nada es para siempre
by bella-katherine
Summary: Nadie sabe amor, nadie sabe que podra pasar mañana. Una historia de amor dificil de superar. Si nada es para siempre...¿Quieres ser mi nada? /Mal summary. La verdad no se de los Rating, no tiene Lemmon.
1. Chapter 1

"_Si nada es para siempre… ¿Quieres ser mi nada?"_

**Nada es para siempre**

El la veía, sentada en aquella vieja banca del parque, con su lacio cabello cayendo por sus hombros, sus ojos marrones brillando, sus labios carnosos esbozando una sonrisa, su sonrisa, la que ella le dedicaba a el, solo a el. Estaba siendo dedicada a otro hombre, a Petter. Su novio.

Sintió unos pasos acercándose, los reconoció, era Rachel, su vieja amiga, a la que conocía desde que usaba pañales, la hermana de su mejor amigo Jacob. Ella también era la mejor amiga de Lilian.

-Jared…¿Por qué simplemente no la olvidas? No creo que debas seguir haciéndote daño de esta manera (murmuro la joven rubia y acaricio el cabello de Jared, que estaba sentado en una banca oculta de la vista de Lilian)

-No puedo Rachel, no puedo dejar de amarla, ella es parte de mi (susurro Jared, podía oler la esencia de Lilian, el viento la traía asta el)

-Mira, tu sabes que Vanesa esta enamorada de ti…¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad? Ella podría ayudarte a olvidar…(Rachel quería a Jared, lo consideraba su hermano pequeño, y le dolía verlo así por su amiga Lilian, habían pasado solo unos meces, pero el rostro demacrado de Jared pareciera que hubiera sufrido por años)

-Porque no puedo hacerle eso a Vanesa, Rachel, yo siempre voy a amar a Lilian, no soy un motor que puedes reparar tan fácilmente, sabes que nunca funcionare bien. Siempre amare a Lilian, siempre voy a preferirla a ella. (susurro débilmente Jared)

El hablaba enserio, antes se había puesto a pensar ¿Por qué no, simplemente intentaba algo con Vanesa? Ella era hermosa en todos los sentidos, pero sabia que algo se lo impedía.

A pesar de todo lo que había pasado, el jamás cambiaria uno de esos besos forzados que alguna vez le dio, por algún beso consentido de cualquier otra chica.

Porque con tan solo tocarla, su sangre hervía, su cabeza daba vueltas, y el solo podía pensar en sentir su toque una y otra vez. Solo podía pensar en besar sus labios una y otra vez. Aunque había crecido siendo orgulloso, la sangre de su padre se lo demandaba, aun así.

Sabiendo que alguien mas había besado esos labios, tocado esas kilométricas piernas, que la había hecho suya, aun así. Simplemente ignoraría ese hecho con tal de recibir uno mas de sus besos.

Por esas razones, el siempre preferiría un beso forzado de Lilian antes que un beso de cualquier otra chica, un abrazo furioso lleno de anhelo antes que un abrazo cariñoso y simple, Siempre preferiría una noche de amor total y completamente furiosa y pasional antes que una noche lenta, haciendo el amor bajo la luz de la luna, siempre preferiría el fuego que corría por sus venas, su pasión. Aun en ese punto, Jared la seguía amando, aun sintiéndose traicionado mientras la observaba sonreírle al hombre que arruino su vida, aun sintiéndose completa e irracionalmente solo, aun sintiendo dolor y sufrimiento, su primer pensamiento al levantarse siempre seria "¿Qué estará haciendo mi hermosa chica de cabello marrón?"

Y eso era definitivo, Lilian Katherine Cullen Hale siempre estaría sobre cualquier chica que se atravesara en su camino, incluyendo a Vanesa.

-Eso es lo que tu piensas (murmuro distraídamente Rachel) pero es porque simplemente no quieres intentarlo, solo quieres morir viejo y solo, pensando en lo diferentes que hubieran sido las cosas si Lilian estuviera a tu lado.

-Tienes razón Rachel, no quiero, porque no quiero vivir sin ella, sin su recuerdo, no quiero vivir sin Lilian.

Jared se levanto de la banca donde estaba sentado y camino por el parque, aun no podía concebir como era que habían acabado así, después de tantos momentos especiales que compartieron juntos. Observo aquel enorme árbol y un recuerdo vino a su mente, el día que el y Lilian se conocieron.

_FlashBack_

_15 años atrás, un Jared de 5 años jugueteaba bajo un enorme árbol, Jacob y Rachel habían ido a por bebidas, el quería un chocolate, y rebeca, la hermana mayor de los Black, había prometido traerlo solo para Jared. _

_Una niña corrió frente a Jared, era completamente hermosa, tenia el cabello rizado de color marrón que contrastaba contra su piel pálida, los labios rojos y delgados, tenia una nariz respingada y los mas hermosos ojos marrones que jamás había visto, Jared se quedo observándola escapar de aquel tipo gigantón, "Quizá quiere pegarle" pensó Jared y se levanto, corrió detrás del tipo y de la niña, pero decidió que seria mejor esconderse, así que se oculto detrás de unos arboles, y cuando la niña paso frente a el, la tomo del brazo y la escondió._

_-sshh, aquí el tipo malo no podrá encontrarte (susurro muy bajo)_

_-¿Qué diablos…? (susurro la niña y lo miro, tenia el ceño fruncido adorablemente) ¿tu vas a ayudarme a escapar de…el tipo malo?_

_-Si, yo te ayudare (sonrió Jared haciéndose el valiente, aunque temía que el tipo los encontrara, se veía realmente enorme) pero cállate, que puede encontrarnos._

_Ambos niños se sentaron en el pasto y observaron, la niña no parecía asustada, solo miraba hasia afuera con diversión, hasta que un par de tacones rojos aparecieron frente a ellos._

_-Niña, sal de ahí ahora mismo (rugió una chica rubia, de ojos extremadamente azules y cabello rizado)_

_-Si claro…(susurro la niña de cabello marrón y se levanto)_

_Pero Jared fue mas rápido, se coloco frente a ella y comenzó a gritar histéricamente._

_-No le hagan daño! No le peguen! (gritaba, y la chica rubia solo lo observaba divertida)_

_-Tranquilo cariño…no vamos a hacerle daño (sonrió la rubia y se acluquillo delante de el, el tipo enorme los observaba desde un banco con el ceño fruncido) ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-Jared, me llamo Jared (susurro y miro el suelo avergonzado, la chica parecía muy buena, quizá los salvaría del tipo malo) ¿usted es un ángel que nos salvara del tipo malo? (murmuro y señalo al tipo enorme, ella solo rio)_

_-No te preocupes, soy Rose, la madre de esta pequeña diablilla, y el tipo malo se llama Emmett, y es su padre (le susurro sonriendo)_

_-Usted es muy bonita…(sonrió Jared)_

_-Oh dios, te gusta mi mami! Aléjate de ella, mi papi ya la quiere (interrumpió la niña de cabello marrón y se puso delante de rose) mi nombre es Lilian, pero puedes decirme lily, vámonos (tomo la mano de Jared y lo jalo, Jared se despidió de rose con la mano) mama! El es mi amigo no tuyo! (grito Lilian y rose rio, Emmett siguió frunciendo el ceño)_

_FinFlashBack_


	2. Chapter 2

Se acerco al árbol y se sentó en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde la había visto por primera vez, el mismo lugar que fue testigo de su primer beso juntos, el mismo lugar que fue testigo del primer "te amo" que compartieron.

_FlashBack_

_Llovía, fuerte, pero eso era bueno, así nadie se daría cuenta de las lagrimas que corrían por el rostro de Lilian, que se encontraba sentada bajo el árbol, el lugar especial que ellos compartían. _

_No lograba comprender porque Jared no se daba cuenta que estaba enamorada de el desde los 10 años, solo tenia ojos para su novia, Kim._

_-Sabia que estarías aquí (murmuro una voz conocida, Lilian levanto la vista de golpe y observo a Jared)_

_A sus 14 años, Jared había crecido bastante y se había desarrollado perfectamente, era mas alto, le sacaba a Lilian desde los hombros, sus facciones aun eran infantiles, pero su voz había engruesado. Su cabello negro antes largo, ahora lo llebava casi a rapa, pero a Lilian le encantaban esos hoyuelos que se dibujaban en sus mejillas cada vez que el sonreía, le encantaba su pecho amplio, su abdomen marcado, sus brazos fuertes, le encantaba todo de el. _

_-Bien por ti (murmuro Lilian fríamente, si algo había aprendido de su madre, era a guardarse sus emociones, al contrario de su hermana Jazmín, que era tan expresiva y amorosa, igual a la tía bella)_

_-Cielo…¿Por qué estas molesta? (Jared se sentó al lado de Lilian, sin importarle si la lluvia lo empapaba o el lodo manchaba sus pantalones favoritos) Dime que ise y lo arreglare._

_Lilian odiaba eso de el, la forma en la que le hablaba, como si fuera lo mas importante d su vida, la forma en la que le hablaba, dulce y apacible, o como solía fingir que quería lo mejor para ella. Era el mejor amigo del mundo, y sin embargo ella no quería ser solo su amiga. _

_-¿Quieres mucho a Kim? (susurro mirando sus manos, Jared le acaricio el cabello)_

_-La quiero…si ¿Por qué preguntas? (cuestiono, le dolía que Lilian estuviera sufriendo, había estado tratando de protegerla de todo y de todos, aun recordaba la golpiza que había dado a Adam cuando este le rompió el corazón)_

_-Pero…¿La amas?_

_Jared se congelo, no supo como responder a eso, estaba enamorado, si, de Lilian, pero alguien con su perfección no se fijaría en un bruto gigantón como el, por eso era que nunca se lo diría._

_-¿Por qué estas molesta? (cuestiono Jared evadiendo la pregunta, Lilian se enfureció ¿Tanto le costaba ser sincero por una sola vez?)_

_-Idiota (mascullo y se levanto para irse)_

_Jared no lo vio venir, no supo que paso, pero de un salto se levanto y tomando la cintura de Lilian la izo girar y aplasto sus labios con los de ella. Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió todo el cuerpo, su piel se erizo y su mente quedo en blanco. Solo podía pensar en sus labios sobre los de Lilian. La sintió forcejear, empujar con sus pequeñas y delicadas manos su pecho, así que llevo sus manos a la espalda baja de ella y la apretó contra el. Lilian enredo sus dedos en el cabello de Jared y jalo fuerte de el intentando alejarlo, pero eso solo sirvió para que Jared la pegara mas a el y comenzara a mover sus labios lentamente. _

_Y Entonces Lilian lo perdió totalmente, con un jadeo comenzó a besar a Jared intensamente, sus brazos se enredaron en su cuello y se pego lo mas que pudo a el, sentir las manos de Jared viajar por su espalda y su cintura era como un sueño._

_Siempre imagino que el primer beso que compartieran seria bajo la lluvia, después de una fuerte discusión, y así estaba pasando, justo como ella siempre lo soñó._

_Escucho el fuerte jadeo que emitió Jared y de pronto su espalda estaba contra una superficie rasposa, Jared la había pegado al árbol y la besaba desesperadamente, ellos se habían pegado totalmente, no había un milímetro de espacio entre ellos. _

_La estúpida necesidad de respirar se izo presente y ambos se separaron, pero Jared escondió su rostro en el cuello de Lilian mientras esta descansaba sus manos en los hombros de Jared y respiraba con dificultad._

_-Te amo (susurro Jared con la respiración entrecortada, pero de pronto sintió los pequeños golpes de Lily en el pecho, la miro incrédulo) Es obvio, te amo por completo..ya se, si, eres tan cobarde…(murmuraba Jared entre golpes)_

_-No lo soy (aseguro Lilian mientras lo golpeaba en el pecho y lo hacia retroceder)_

_-Entonces ámame…(Lilian siguió golpeando y Jared se mofo) ah ya se, vas a pelear..no puedes vencerme….Eres pequeña! Ni siquiera siento tus golpes…Peleas como un hámster…MAS FUERTE!_

_Sus labios volvieron a impactarse en los de ella con fuerza, con desesperación, y ella le respondió con la misma desesperación, devorándose el uno al otro con pasión, con deseo. Se separo de ella y la miro intensamente a los ojos._

_-Eh terminado con Kim hace unas horas, te amo Lily, nunca pensé que fueras a corresponderme…¿Me correspondes? (susurro el inseguro)_

_Los ojos de Lilian se abnegaron de lagrimas, esbozando una gran sonrisa asintió con el rostro._

_-Si, Jared, Te amo. _

FinFlashBack

Ese había sido sin duda el mejor beso que había recibido en toda su vida, pero nunca olvidaría el día que la volvió a ver.

Habían dejado de hablar después de besarse, Lilian había ido de vacaciones a Madrid, con sus abuelos, Ese y Carlisle y sus padres. Ella no contestaba sus llamadas ni sus mensajes, y eso realmente le preocupaba, ya sabia que el beso cambiaria todo.

FlashBack

_Las vacaciones de Lilian se convirtieron en su último año de secundaria en Madrid, Jared la extraño, pero después de 5 meces de estarla llamando, la dejo tranquila, porque si ella quería olvidarlo, olvidar su amistad, olvidar todo. Ella tendría lo que quería. O eso creía el, Porque en los siguientes 9 meces que pasaron, el no dejo de recordarla, su cabello marrón, sus labios rojos, su sonrisa arrogante y su testarudez, idéntica a su madre, pero a la vez tan distinta. _

_Las vacaciones acabaron, y con ellas el descanso, Jared se dirigió hacia el instituto de la mano de su nueva novia, Carolina Pierce. Ella era parecida a Lilian, tenia el cabello marrón mas rizado y largo, los ojos chocolates aunque no tan expresivos como los de Lilian, eran hermosos, también tenia su sonrisa, aunque no tan cautivadora. _

_Jared le sonrió a sus amigos, Jacob, paúl, seth, quil y embry, estaban sentados en una banca, esperando a que repartieran los horarios, Jared se acerco a ellos despidiéndose de carolina con un beso, ella se alejo, haría las pruebas de porristas._

_-Así que…Jared, pensé que ya habías olvidado tu obsesión por Lilian (se mofo paúl una vez que carolina hubiese desaparecido)_

_-No se de que me hablas (murmuro Jared enfadado)_

_-Se parecen mucho hermano._

_-Lo que sea, vamos, están entregando los horarios._

_El grupo de amigos de la push se acerco a la secretaria, que le entrego a cada quien su horario respectivamente, Jared se alegro de que compartiría muchas clases con Jacob, aunque odio Arte, estaría solo y el arte era estúpido y aburrido, y como si fuera poco, era su primera clase, y la compartiría con nada mas y nada menos que Alice Cullen, la menor de los Cullen, que se suponía se había quedado residiendo en Forks con su hermano Edward y su esposa bella._

_Camino pesadamente hacia el salón de arte, el cual reconoció por la música que fluía de el, era una canción de piano, triste y melancólica, le recordó a cierta chica de ojos chocolates, pero deciso sus pensamientos, era un nuevo año, y ese año iba a olvidar a Lilian._

_Se recargo en la puerta y observo el piano, había una chica de espaldas a el que tocaba las teclas, era delgada, tenia el cabello marrón largo hasta la cintura, parecía alta, aunque no demasiado, no podía decidirlo pues estaba sentada, no podía verle el rostro. Muchas chicas la rodeaban, entre ellas Alice Cullen. Había chicos recargados en la pared frontal, la observaban, algunos maravillados, y otros lascivamente. Mike newton le sonrió, no se conocían mucho, pero habían compartido salón de clases la secundaria completa._

_Camino hacia el quedando de espaldas hacia la chica, que seguía tocando la maravillosa canción, Mike siguió sonriendo._

_-¿Este será un año interesante no? (musito Mike hacia Jared)_

_-¿Por qué lo seria? _

_-Bueno, tu solías estar siempre con Lilian Cullen ¿no? _

_-Si, ¿y?_

_-¿No es genial que allá vuelto? (murmuro y señalo detrás de Jared)_

_El cuerpo de Jared se tenso, la canción termino y todo el mundo estallo en aplausos, y como si fuese en cámara lenta, Jared se giro hacia la chica, que lo miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. _

_Sus facciones habían cambiado muy poco, su nariz respingada se había afilado un poco mas, pero sus labios seguían siendo tan rojos y carnosos como siempre, y sus ojos tan expresivos, y en definitiva, Lilian Katherine Cullen Hale era una excelente pianista._

_FinFlashBack_


	3. Chapter 3

Sintió las gotas de lluvia mojar su cabello y sonrió, la ironía de la vida. Su primer beso, bajo la lluvia, cuando empezaron como novios, bajo la lluvia, y ahí estaba el, recordando todo lo que pasaron cuando fueron buenos amigos, cuando fueron novios, recordando lo que nunca podría volver a ser, bajo la lluvia.

_FlashBack_

_-¿Por qué eres tan cobarde? ¿Eh? (murmuro Jared enfadado, Lilian lo miraba con odio)_

_Habían peleado, de nuevo, en clase de arte, cuando la maestra les había pedido que hicieran una interpretación en el piano. Lilian tocaría y ambos cantarían, pero ella había criticado la voz de Jared, el había dicho que ella apestaba tocando, y se había desatado la tempestad._

_-¿ah si? ¡MIRA QUIEN LO DICE! ¿Por qué no vas y buscas una chica que no te lastime? (musito Lilian rencorosamente)_

_Entre la discusión había salida a colación el tema, Jared le había reprochado que ella se había ido, y ella le había dicho que se fue porque el había arruinado todo._

_-Porque te amo (murmuro Jared por segunda vez, y Lilian le golpeo, por segunda vez)_

_-Lo arruinaste todo, todo. ¿Por qué lo isiste? (sollozo)_

_Ya no se preocupaban por la audiencia, todos se habían ido, tratando de darles intimidad en algo que se había estado cosechando desde el inicio del año. Habían pasado 3 meces desde que entraron a la preparatoria, y en esos meces, no se habían dirigido la palabra._

_-Te espere por 5 meces Lilian, 5 meces esperando a que tomaras mis llamadas, a que respondieras mis mensajes…¿Por qué no lo isiste?_

_-Porque…porque…_

_-Porque eres una cobarde (susurro Jared)_

_-NO ES ASI! Lo ise porque tenia miedo, miedo de salir lastimada, ya me habían lastimado antes, no quería que volviese a pasar…(susurro Lilian mirando el suelo)_

_-Pudiste confiar en mi, era tu mejor amigo Lilian._

_-¿Era? (Jared observo como una lagrima resbalaba por la mejilla de Lilian y se apresuro a limpiarla)_

_-Eres, Eres mi mejor amiga Lilian._

_-Pues no quiero serlo mas! (grito Lilian enfadada y salió del salón)_

_Jared se quedo pasmado por un momento, preguntándose como era que ella era tan bipolar, pero entonces decidió que tenia que ir tras de ella. Habían pasado 14 largos meces sin verse, mas los 3 que no se habían hablado, y el de verdad que la extrañaba, no importaba si ella no estaba interesada en el como un novio, solo quería recuperar su amistad, para poder tenerle cerca aunque fuera solo como amigos. _

_Corrió, lo mas rápido que pudo, afuera estaba lloviendo, fuerte, y entre la lluvia pudo distinguir su silueta delgada, intentando abrir su auto, se acerco lentamente, sin importarle que la lluvia lo empapara totalmente, sin importarle que todos lo observaran como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, porque lo único que podía ver era a Lilian._

_-¿Por qué tienes que hacernos esto? (murmuro tomando sus manos para que dejara de intentar meter la llave en la puerta del auto)_

_-Lárgate Quileute (Lilian soltó sus manos e intento abrir la puerta de nuevo, sin éxito, el frio calaba asta los huesos, a principios de noviembre, no era una buena idea pararse bajo la lluvia, mucho menos en forks)_

_-¿Quileute? ¿Ahora soy Quileute para ti? (murmuro irritado y la izo girarse)_

_-Si prefieres que te llame Perro asqueroso, por mi mejor (soltó Lilian con rencor y se alejo de Jared)_

_Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, aunque Jared ya sabia que rumbo tenían sus pasos, solo la siguió en silencio, ella sabia que la estaba siguiendo, no le importo, solo quería huir de todos, siguió caminando, bajo la lluvia, y el detrás de ella. Como siempre se prometieron "Si te caes, tienes que estar segura que siempre estaré detrás de ti para levantarte, o evitar tu caída" había prometido Jared cuando tenían 12. _

_Llegaron al lugar favorito de ambos, Lilian no había ido ahí desde que había regresado de Madrid, se acerco lentamente a su árbol favorito, con las lagrimas ya corriendo por su rostro, y se giro para observar a Jared que se había detenido a un metro de ella, y la observaba con el dolor clavado en sus ojos._

_-¿Por qué no contestaste mis llamadas, mis mensajes o mis cartas? (murmuro Jared mirándola fijamente, ella se abrazo a si misma tratando de protegerse del frio)_

_-Lo siento…Solo tenia miedo de volver a ser dañada, no quería que volviesen a dañarme Jared, debes entenderme (murmuro Lilian y Jared solo sintió culpabilidad por no haber evitado que eso sucediese, El sabia que Adam no era bueno, y aun así dejo que ella se acercase a el)_

_Jared se acerco a Lilian, y tomo sus manos entre las de el, estaban heladas, y Jared noto el color morado de los labios de su amiga, de verdad tenia frio, y el la estaba obligando a hablar bajo la lluvia, pero era la única opción._

_-Oye…Se lo que el te izo…y Lily…Yo nunca te haría algo así, Jamás te are daño, lo prometo. No te decepcionare. (murmuro)_

_-Ya es muy tarde Jared…y lo nuestro termino, es más, ni siquiera comenzó. (Susurro Lilian y se soltó de las manos de Jared, pero el las volvió a tomar)_

_-Nunca es tarde, lo nuestro nunca termino, empezó el día en que decidiste ser mi mejor amiga _

_Y entonces estampo sus labios con los de ella, sellando una promesa, él sabía que ambos se pertenecían. Lo había sabido desde el primer día que la vio, corriendo con aquella gracia y elegancia. Propia de cualquier princesa, porque para el, Lilian era una princesa. _

_Las manos de Lilian empujaban sus hombros con fuerza, intentado liberarse. El poso una de sus manos en su cintura, y su otra mano se trabo entre su cabello, atrayéndola mas a el. _

_Su corazón se salto un latido cuando ella dejo de forcejear, y mas aun cuando sus labios respondieron al beso con la misma intensidad, la misma desesperación._

_Se olvidaron de todo, de la lluvia mojando sus cuerpos, de la escuela que habían abandonado, de la posible preocupación de sus padres, del tiempo que estuvieron alejados, solo podían pensar en ellos, en su desesperación, su amor, pero sobre todo…en la necesidad de ellos mismos._

_Se separaron solo cuando la necesidad de aire fue demasiada, ambos jadeantes y mirándose intensamente._

_-Lilian…tu y yo podemos…olvidarnos de todo…podemos…podemos…_

_-Lo are solo si tu estas dispuesto a olvidar que te eh fallado durante tanto tiempo (susurro Lilian)_

_-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Lilian? ¿Quieres intentarlo? (Jared la miro intensamente, con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios)_

_-Claro, claro que quiero, Jared (musito Lilian y volvió a besarlo)_

_FinFlashBack_

¿Cómo habían llegado a este punto? No recordaba cuando fue que las cosas se deterioraron tanto. Solo recordaba amarla, amarla intensamente, y después, su relación termino.

Eso había sucedido en la universidad, cuando la preparatoria termino, el había decidido estudiar en Harvard y Lilian en Julliard. Se habían jurado que no dejarían que la distancia terminase con su amor…pero esa fue otra de sus promesas rotas.

_FlashBack_

_Camino lentamente sujetando el ramo de rosas en una mano, y aquella cajita de terciopelo en la otra, sabia que era arriesgado, pero el no podía esperar para que ella fuese suya de una vez por todas, hacerle el amor, como marido y mujer, que fuese suya de todas las formas posibles._

_Ansiaba despertar a su lado todas las mañanas, poder oler su cabello olor a rosas, saborear sus dulces labios, poder perderse en sus ojos chocolates, ansiaba todo eso, y no podría hacerlo estando al otro lado del país._

_Toco la puerta del apartamento de aquella mujer, esperando a que le abriese la puerta y así poder profesarle amor eterno, sin embargo, nadie abrió, así que volvió a tocar repetidas veces, asta que escucho como alguien avanzaba a zancadas hacia la puerta, cuando al fin se abrió, su corazón se partió en pedazos mientras observaba a aquel hombre alto, de intensos ojos azules, que sonreía con aires de suficiencia mientras sostenía la toalla que estaba sujeta a su cadera._

_-¿Se le ofrece algo? (musito aquel hombre con un ligero acento italiano)_

_-Busco a Lilian…Lilian Cullen. (susurro Jared afianzando el ramo de rosas en su mano derecha, el hombre dirigió su mirada del ramo de rosas al rostro de Jared repetidas veces, finalmente rio con fuerza y miro a Jared con sorna)_

_-Dime que no eres uno de sus admiradores, vamos chicos, ustedes deberían rendirse, ahora ella esta comprometida y no creo que desee estar con alguien mas que no sea yo._

_-Mira, hijo de puta, me vas a decir donde esta Lilian, ahora. (rugió Jared mirando con furia aquel hombre)_

_-Esta en la ducha, hombre, cálmate. (murmuro riendo el hombre)_

_-¿Petter? ¿Quién llama a la puerta? (grito una voz desde el interior del apartamento, Jared la noto ligeramente rara, pero izo caso omiso)_

_-No es nadie cariño, en un momento estoy contigo. (contesto aquel hombre sonriendo aun mas)_

_-Solo déjame pasar tío (Los ojos de Jared destilaban furia cegadora y aunque Petter no le conocía, sabia que tenia que dejar de ser tan imbécil y dejar de jugar con aquel chico)_

_-¿Tío? ¿Enserio? ¿Tío? (murmuro burlonamente)_

_-Petter! Voy a salir de la ducha si no vienes aquí! (grito la misma vos desde la ducha y Jared sintió un dolor lacerante en el pecho)_

_-Mira, chico, no se lo que sientas por ella, pero vamos a casarnos y es mejor que salgas de aquí, no creo que a ella le agrade tener que romper el corazón de alguien justo cuando acaba de comprometerse. Siento si ella te ah dado falsas ilusiones. (musito Petter)_

_-Creo, creo que tienes razón, será mejor que me valla..¿Podrías decirle que estuve aquí? Supongo que no le importara, pero aun así, solo dile que Jared vino a verla y que...Solo eso. _

_Petter asintió con la cabeza y cerro la puerta, y Jared, aun con el poco orgullo que le quedaba, dejo caer el ramo de rosas al suelo y avanzo hacia la salida del edificio, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se estaba desmoronando ¿Qué diablos había hecho mal? _

_Aun sostenía la cajita de terciopelo en la mano, un fuerte recuerdo de lo que acababa de pasar. Siempre supo que ella era una cobarde, ¿Pero ocultarle que estaba viendo a alguien mas? Eso era demasiado, y mientras caminaba por las agitadas calles de nueva york, el dolor se iba convirtiendo en odio, un odio profundo. La odiaba por haberle hecho eso, porque mientras el no paraba de soñar con ella, Lilian se pasaba sus noches enrollándose con un tipo que superaba a Jared por mucho. Claro, Jared era un chico ordinario, un indio, mientras que a simple vista se notaba la sangre italiana de Petter, se notaba que era alguien con clase con dinero, y Jared no tenia nada de eso. Así que, suponía esa fue la razón de lo que Lilian había hecho ¿Qué podría ofrecerle Jared? Nada._

_Su celular comenzó a sonar con insistencia, y cuando el vio la pantalla se congelo ¿Estaba ella llamando para explicarle como fue que lo engaño? La furia creció mas en su pecho mientras contestaba el teléfono, no le daría tiempo a hablar, solo le diría lo que sentía en ese momento._

_-¿Jared? Me dijo Petter que has venido a verme ¿Dónde estas? (murmuro la dulce y aterciopelada vos de Lilian al otro lado del teléfono, se escuchaba triste y preocupada) ¿Qué ah pasado? _

_-Escúchame Lilian, no me llames, no se que es lo que te ah movido a llamarme ahora, será mejor que no intentes enmendar nada, solo…sigue con tu vida, que yo ahora mismo me propongo a seguir con la mía, no quiero saber nada de ti ¿Entiendes? Nada, ¿Sabes? No se que es lo que estaba pensando antes, en realidad no estoy para una relación muy profunda, arruinaría mi carrera, así que de todas formas, no tienes que sentirte culpable, supongo que hay un dios allá arriba que ah visto lo que en realidad es nuestra relación, un estorbo para mi futuro…_

_-Ja..Jared, Dios, escúchame ¿Cómo te…(Lilian intento hablar, pero Jared la interrumpió)_

_-Si te preguntas como me siento, pues…aliviado, si, me siento aliviado. ¿Soy libre, no?_

_-pero yo necesito…necesito decirte algo…Tienes que saber que…( Jared volvió a interrumpirla ¿Cuál era su maldito problema? )_

_-NO NECESITO SABER NI UNA MIERDA! Se todo lo que tengo que saber, y créeme que no me interesa, tengo todo lo que necesito, no necesito esta mierda en mi vida así que..Solo déjame solo. _

_-¿No te importa? Jared, yo nunca lo planee, solo sucedió…Tienes que escucharme._

_-No quiero escuchar nada! (grito Jared al teléfono y corto la llamada)_

_¿Qué diablos se proponía? Claramente ella estaba tratando de explicar como era que le había engañado, pero a el no le importaba, solo le importaba que lo había hecho. Eso era todo._

_FinFlashBack_


	4. Chapter 4

Sintió las lagrimas correr por su rostro nuevamente, en aquel momento se había sentido fuerte, lleno de decisión, pero ahora, no era mas que un niño indefenso ¿En que momento había pensado que podría vivir sin ella?.

En ese momento, el había salido con la resolución de no volver nunca a buscarla, le había dicho esas cosas por teléfono, y entonces, tan pronto como había colgado se había arrepentido, el NO podría vivir sin ella.

-Vas a resfriarte [Señalo una aterciopelada voz, haciendo que Jared se tensara]

Sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz, el sabia que ella estaba ahí, frente a el, pero tenia miedo de verla, de ver su adorable rostro tan cerca de nuevo, No podría con eso nuevamente, así que se limito a observar los tenis de esta, unos converse negros.

A pesar del tiempo, ella seguía siendo igual, sin ningún tipo de preocupación por la moda.

-Eso creo. ¿A quien le importa? [Murmuro seriamente con la vista aun fija en los converse de ella]

-Pues a mi [musito ella y el corazón de Jared se salto un latido]

Suspiro densamente y levanto la vista, recorriendo su delgado cuerpo, pero reparo en un detalle, su vientre abultado. Un vientre abultado que solo pertenecía a algo, al menos que ella estuviese desnutrida y deshidratada, esa era la única explicación.

-Estas embarazada [Señalo Observando su vientre, aun no se había atrevido a fijar su vista en su rostro, tenia miedo, jamás se había sentido tan vulnerable]

-Que observador [susurro ella con un deje de reproche] Estoy de cinco meces [Anuncio]

Jared cerro los ojos con fuerza, como si lo hubiesen abofeteado, 5 meces, ellos se habían separado hacia 3. ¿Lo había estado engañando por dos malditos meces de mierda? Quizá mas.

-Felicidades [susurro el con rencor]

-Mis papás quieren que vallas a cenar esta noche por su aniversario, harán una pequeña fiesta.

-Dile a rose que ahí estaré.

-De acuerdo, Entonces…supongo que es hora de irme [susurro ella y Jared, por un impulso o lo que fuese, levanto su rostro y observo el de ella]

Sus ojos estaban abnegados de lagrimas, sus labios formaban una mueca de tristeza, su cabello estaba empapado por la lluvia y por supuesto, sus ojos chocolates seguían iguales. Hermosos.

-¿Por qué no quisiste saber nada, Jared? [susurro ella y el dolor estaba impregnado en su voz]

-¿Qué mierda querías? ¿Qué me sentara a escuchar como habías arruinado lo nuestro?

-¡Yo no te habría obligado a nada! Pero no te importo, solo te fuiste de ahí…sin escuchar mi versión de la historia, solo con lo que Petter te había dicho…

Jared se levanto de un salto, molesto por la actitud que estaba tomando Lilian, no sabia en que momento la situación era su culpa. ¿De que rayos estaba hablando ella?

-¡Ni siquiera pienses en meterte conmigo! ¿Me escuchas? ¿Lilian Katherine Cullen Hale? ¡Porque ambos sabemos que yo no tengo la culpa de nada! ¡Tu fuiste quien decidió tirar todo a la basura cuando me engañaste con el!

Todo se quedo en silencio, el rostro de Lilian era un poema, ahora absolutamente estaba convencida de que Jared y ella no estaban hablando de lo mismo. No podía recordar en que parte del camino el había pensado que lo engañaba, recordaba perfectamente cada detalle de aquella fatídica noche.

_FlashBack_

_Comenzó a reír como una estúpida mientras miraba aquella prueba en sus manos, desde el baño comenzó a gritar._

_-¡Petter! ¡Petter!_

_Se escucharon los agiles pasos del chico a través del apartamento, y pronto estaba frente a ella con el rostro contraído por la preocupación._

_-¿Qué pasa Lily?_

_-¡Voy a ser mamá!_

_-¿Qué has dicho?_

_-Voy a ser mamá Petter, estoy embarazada de Jared. –anuncio ella con felicidad-_

_El chico la miro sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, ella sabia que le dolía, pero tenia que aceptar que siempre amaría a Jared, aun cuando Petter se hubiera convertido en su mejor amigo, su corazón siempre pertenecería a aquel chico. _

_-Estoy feliz por ti –mintió Petter con facilidad-_

_El timbre sonó entonces repetidas veces, con impaciencia, y Lilian observo como el rostro de Petter adquiría una sonrisa de satisfacción, su rostro se convirtió en una mueca de asco._

_-Déjame adivinar ¿Lauren?_

_-Diablos Lilian, el embarazo te ah traído poderes de visión del futuro –Petter se mofo-_

_-Gracioso, estaré fuera hasta que termines con tu amiguita. –murmuro Lilian y camino hacia la puerta, en cuanto abrió observo a la chica de cabello negro y ojos celestes- Lauren. –murmuro con arrogancia y salió de la casa-_

_Observo el atardecer sentada en una vieja banca en el parque, mientras acariciaba su vientre de dos meces. Planeaba hacerle una visita sorpresa a Jared, decirle que lo amaba y que iban a ser padres, apostaba su vida a que seria tan feliz como ella. _

_Observo los niños correr detrás de una pelota y sonrió, imaginándose como seria su bebe cuando naciera, quizá tendría los hoyuelos de Jared, y su sonrisa, y quizá el cabello de ella. Si era niño…le llamaría Rash, siempre le había gustado ese nombre, era perfecto. Y si era niña…Melanie, si, ese nombre era hermoso. Su celular sonó y sonrió, Porfin podía volver a casa. _

_No era que Lauren le callera mal, pero Petter se merecía algo mas, se merecía amor y romance, una relación que lo hiciera feliz, ella sabia que lo suyo con Lauren era solo sexo. En cuanto llego a casa noto algo raro, un ramo de rosas rojas pisoteado frente a la puerta. Abrió la puerta y entro con rapidez. En cuanto lo vio, supo que algo iba verdaderamente mal. El rostro de su mejor amigo denotaba preocupación y culpa._

_-Petter, ¿Qué ah pasado? –dejo el bolso en la mesita de la entrada y se acerco a su amigo, poniendo ambas manos en sus hombros-_

_-Lo siento –susurro- no eh querido hacerlo, pensé que el estaría feliz. _

_-¿A que te refieres? ¿Quién? ¿Qué ah pasado Petter? –ella cada vez se alteraba más, pensaba que quizá algún ex novio de Lauren había venido a casa o algo así, pero no concordaba con lo que el decía-_

_-Jared estuvo aquí, le conté sobre tu embarazo y se ah puesto furioso…ah dicho que no quiere saber nada y que no lo vuelvas a buscar –susurro Petter con pesar y Lilian sintió que su mundo se venia abajo-_

_-¿Qué? Seguro ah entendido mal…tengo que llamarle…-susurro con rapidez y saco su celular-_

_-No creo que sea buena idea, estaba realmente furioso. –Lilian miro con incredulidad pero aun así marco el numero de Jared, timbro una vez, dos veces, tres veces, y finalmente contesto-_

_-Jared, me dijo Petter que has venido a verme ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué ah pasado?_

_-Escúchame Lilian, no me llames, no se que es lo que te ah movido a llamarme ahora, será mejor que no intentes enmendar nada, solo…-Lo escucho tomar una profunda respiración y ella suspiro, su corazón latía con lentitud- …sigue con tu vida, que yo ahora mismo me propongo a seguir con la mía, no quiero saber nada de ti ¿Entiendes? Nada, ¿Sabes?...-Pudo jurar que escucho con claridad su corazón romperse, pero lo ignoro-…No se que es lo que estaba pensando antes, en realidad no estoy para una relación muy profunda, arruinaría mi carrera, así que de todas formas, no tienes que sentirte culpable, supongo que hay un dios allá arriba que ah visto lo que en realidad es nuestra relación…. un estorbo para mi futuro…_

_Trago saliva intentando no llorar, Petter la observaba con culpa y tristeza, el piso se movió debajo de ella y tubo que sostenerse del asiento para no caer. ¿En que momento se había jodido todo? ¿En que momento Jared se había convertido en ese extraño? Sintió las manos de Petter debajo de sus piernas, y de pronto sus pies no tocaban el suelo, enredo sus brazos en el cuello de su mejor amigo y recargo la cabeza en su pecho. Su cuerpo toco una superficie blanda, una cama, pero no se molesto en averiguar la cama de quien era, solo se enfoco en el dolor lacerante de su corazón y en las lagrimas que mojaban sus mejillas._

_FinFlashBack._


	5. Chapter 5

-De que estas hablando Jared? ¿Por qué Rayos iba a engañarte?

-No intentes mentirme ahora…-rugió Jared acercándose a ella-

En sus ojos veía el dolor y la tristeza, pero no podía dejarse engañar por eso, lo había creído durante años y al final ella había resultado no ser lo que el siempre creyó.

-No te estoy mintiendo, además, ¿Con quien iba a engañarte? Pasaba cada minuto del día pensando en ti. El único hombre con el que tenia contacto humano era con Petter. ¿Con quien iba a engañarte?

Jared la miro con incredulidad y se acerco a ella rodando los ojos. ¿Con quien iba a ser si no? Además, que explicara el embarazo.

-Fui a buscarte a tu apartamento y me recibió el magnifico Petter, semi-desnudo, asegurando que lo esperabas en la ducha, y así era, me impidió entrar ya que no quería perturbar a su prometida con uno de sus admiradores. Vamos, tu le llamabas desde la ducha como toda una perra en celo.

La mano de Lilian voló hasta la mejilla de Jared, abofeteándole, el sintió enseguida el ardor en el lugar donde ella había golpeado.

-Yo ni siquiera estaba en el apartamento en ese momento…idiota de mierda, estaba muy ocupada pensando en COMO TE DIRIA QUE ESTABA EMBARAZADA DE TI! –Lilian grito lo ultimo con fuerza-

Jared rio con fuerza mientras rodaba los ojos, ¿Cómo era posible negar que estuvo en el apartamento? El mismo la había oído llamar a Petter una y otra vez.

-Si claro Lilian, decir que no estabas en el apartamento es como decir que…-y entonces todo callo sobre el como un balde de agua fría-

_FlashBack_

_-Petter salió durante todo el día, volverá mañana, así que nadie nos molestara, vamos cariño…quiero esto tanto como lo quieres tú –Lilian susurro enredando sus manos en el cuello de Jared-_

_La mayoría de su ropa había desaparecido, al igual que la de Jared, solo usaban su ropa interior. Jared llevo sus manos hasta la cadera de Lilian y la pego a el con fuerza, besando su cuello._

_-No traje protección, pensé que tu amiguito estaría por aquí, aunque nunca lo esta..ni siquiera lo conozco y…-Lilian enredo sus manos en el cabello de Jared y lo beso con fuerza, silenciándolo-_

_-No me importa la protección, hagámoslo ahora, por favor, te necesito. _

_Su cadera era insistente contra la de Jared, y a ese punto el estaba seguro que ya no podría detenerse, así que, haciendo caso a las suplicas de Lilian, la hiso suya, una vez mas, quizá…unas 10 veces mas._

_FinFlashBack_

La miro fijamente, mientras sentía que el piso se movía debajo de el, extrañamente la lluvia había parado y el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre el. Tubo que sostenerse al árbol para no caer.

-¿Mío? –murmuro Jared estúpidamente mirando el vientre abultado de Lilian y señalándose a si mismo con estupidez-

-Claro ¿De quien iba a ser si no? –Lilian puso sus manos en jarra y observo a Jared con altivez-

Vamos, no era tan difícil de adivinar, ella era virgen cuando se acostó por primera vez con Jared. Así que, no entendía que era lo que le había llevado a pensar que lo había engañado con Petter. Debió creerle primero a ella. Debió al menos escucharla, pero no lo hizo, y ahora todo se había arruinado.

-Lo siento yo…yo nunca lo supe…no lo sabia, el nunca me lo dijo.

La cabeza de Jared estaba hecha un lio, pero si algo tenía claro, era que tenían que estar juntos, ahora que sabía la verdad, ahora que sabía que ella no le había engañado, tenían que estar juntos, porque iban a ser padres, pero lo más importante…porque la amaba, lo amaba como un loco.

-Lo se, lo entiendo Jared, y si alguna vez quieres ver a tu hijo...o hija, puedes hacerlo.

-¿A que te refieres? –Jared se acerco algunos pasos a Lilian, ambos estaban empapados, la risa cantarina de Lilian se escucho a su alrededor, rodeándolos como una dulce melodía-

-¿Qué pensabas Jared? ¿Qué con solo decir lo siento todo estaría olvidado? Nada ah cambiado, solo el hecho de que ahora sabes que el bebe que espero es tuyo, y yo se el verdadero motivo por el que te comportaste así esa noche. Pero tú y yo…no tiene remedio, no confiaste en mí, no puedo remediar eso. No podemos y lo sabes.

-Lilian, nada de esto tiene porque ser así –susurro Jared dando pasos hacia Lilian, que con cada paso que el daba, ella se alejaba- Por favor…

-Así es como paso, Jared –susurro Lilian, con una lagrima recorriéndole la mejilla sonrosada- Ya nada tiene arreglo, lo lamento…Espero verte esta noche, es el aniversario de mis padres.

Lilian se giro con rapidez y camino alejándose de el, alejándose del amor de su vida, porque aunque se moría por lanzarse a sus brazos y olvidar todo lo pasado, no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirle dañarla una vez mas.


	6. Chapter 6

Se sentía traicionada, Petter, su mejor amigo, había arruinado toda su felicidad, y después había sido tan maldito como para ofrecerse a ser el padre de su hijo. No podía entender en que parte del camino se equivoco. Amaba a Jared, como una loca, deseaba estar junto a el, pero era cierto, ella no podía enmendar la desconfianza.

Acaricio su vientre mientras entraba a la gran mansión Cullen. Nueve pares de ojos se posaron en ella. Pero ella solo observo a Petter fijamente, quien la miraba con preocupación. Al igual que todos.

-¿Qué ah pasado Lil? ¿Ese idiota te ah hecho daño? No debí dejarte ir sola…-susurro acercándose a ella-

Y entonces Lilian se abalanzo sobre el, golpeándolo con fuerza, abofeteándolo, empujándolo por los hombros, con odio, con rencor, con decepción, mientras sentía quebrarse su interior.

-Tu, maldito hijo de perra. –gruño con furia, sintiendo los brazos de jasper, el hermano menor de su madre y novio de su tía Alice, sosteniendo su cintura para alejarla de Petter- Te matare, bastardo de mierda ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto Petter? ¡¿Por qué me has hecho tanto daño?

-Lilian, cálmate. ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué ah pasado? –Murmuro su tía bella con desesperación, sosteniendo el rostro de Lilian entre sus maternales manos-

-Ese maldito…-susurro Lilian con furia, mirando a Petter, que miraba el suelo avergonzado, dirigió su mirada a Emmett, su padre, dándose cuenta del brillo en sus ojos, vamos, ella sabia que Emmett odiaba a Petter y solo estaba esperando una oportunidad para golpearlo- arruino mi vida…arruino lo mío con Jared, arruinaste todo, bastardo de mierda! ¡Te odio! ¡Vete! ¡Ahora!

-Lilian…escúchame, por favor, tienes que escucharme… lo hice sin pensar, cuando quise remediarlo ya era demasiado tarde, el ya te había dicho todas esas cosas y solo pude estar ahí para…

-¡CALLATE! Lárgate Petter, ahora, antes de que en realidad yo deje a mi padre que haga lo que lleva tanto tiempo deseando hacer. –Susurro Lilian entrecerrando los ojos hacia el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo-

-Lo lamento, nunca quise hacerte daño –murmuro Petter antes de dar media vuelta y salir por la puerta principal-

La casa se quedo en silencio, jasper soltó la cintura de su sobrina y todos la observaron, las lagrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Pero ella las limpio con rapidez y sonrió débilmente.

-Eh…papá, eh avisado ya a Jared sobre la fiesta de esta noche, y me pidió que le dijera exclusivamente a mi madre que estará aquí –sonrió, con tristeza pero lo hizo, aguantando las miradas de preocupación que todos le daban- Alice, ¿Te importaría ayudarme a elegir un vestido?

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de todos, quienes volvieron a sus labores, vamos, Lilian era una buena aprendiz de su madre.

-Claro, debemos usar el color azul, Jared ama cuando lo usas –murmuro Alice haciendo a Lilian rodar los ojos- y además hace un contraste perfecto con tu piel, de prisa Lily, debemos hacer demasiadas cosas.

Alice tomo la mano de Lilian y la arrastro hacia su habitación con rapidez, empezando a prepararse para la gran noche, nadie sabia lo que les tenia deparada esa noche, nadie, solo Alice. Ella se hacia una idea.

Jared miro malhumorado a la chica de cabello rubio dorado envuelta en un hermoso vestido color champán que lo miraba con los brazos en jarra.

-No voy a usar eso, pareceré un estúpido mono. –Murmuro y se cruzo de brazos, haciendo berrinche, como un pequeño niño- Además Lily dijo que solo era una pequeña fiesta.

-Estamos hablando de una pequeña fiesta, de los Cullen, Jared, no seas idiota y vístete con lo que te eh dado, de prisa que vamos tarde.

-Pero Rachel…-se quejo una vez mas el chico- No quiero usar eso.

-Lo usaras.

-No, no lo hare. –anuncio Jared y sonrió con autosuficiencia-

Se detuvo frente a la imponente puerta de entrada y observo a Rachel frunciéndole el ceño, mientras acomodaba el saco del traje que ella le había hecho usar. Observo a su alrededor los muchos autos que había. Observo el interior de la casa, todos usando vestidos y trajes de gala. ¿Ese era Aro Vulturi? ¿y Tanya Denalie? Si, claro. Una pequeña fiesta.

-Es la hora. –anuncio Jared con desagrado mirando a Rachel, se veía hermosa, despampanante, el tipo que algún día la consiguiera, seria afortunado-

-Si, es la hora –concordó Rachel al tiempo que ambos entraban a la fiesta-

Había decenas de parejas bailando en el centro, Jared conocía la canción 'Best in me' de Blue. La bailo con Lilian en su fiesta de graduación. Pudo reconocer a varios, Emmett y Rosalie, Bella y Edward, Esme y Carlisle, Jacob y Renesmee, Jasper y Tanya. ¿Dónde demonios estaba Lilian?

-Pero quien es ese chico…-escucho a Rachel susurrar, dirigió la mirada al mismo sitio que ella y sonrió-

-Chase Cullen, es hijo de Bella y Edward, estaba de viaje pero ah regresado hace como una semana ¿No le recuerdas? Solía ir al parque con nosotros.

-No logro recordarlo, eh…este…iré a saludar a Renesmee. –Murmuro apresurada y se alejo soltando el brazo de Jared-

-Bien, sencillamente perfecto.

Camino como un autómata hasta Rosalie y Emmett, ambos parecían realmente enamorados, lo estaban, aunque no habían cambiado mucho desde que los conoció, el cabello de Emmett estaba ligeramente encanecido y casi invisibles arrugas se formaban alrededor de sus ojos. Al igual que en los de Rosalie, pero solo eso.

-Felicidades. –Susurro separándolos con suavidad y abrazando con fuerza a Emmett, se separo con rapidez y sonrió a Rosalie- Déjame decir, mi querida Rose, estas despampanante. Oh si, huiría contigo si no amara a alguien más, y si no fueras la esposa de uno de mis mejores amigos –bromeo y rodeo su cintura con los brazos, Rosalie y Emmett rieron-

-Primero mi hija, después mi esposa y además me haces abuelo ¿Qué será después? ¿La esposa de mi hermano? ¿Mi padre? –Emmett sonrío hacia Jared, quien rio levemente- Felicidades tío, Lily me ah dicho que recién te has enterado sobre…bueno, ya sabes, sobre el pequeño Emmett. –Rosalie rodo sus perfectos y azules ojos-

-¿El pequeño Emmett? –Jared enarco una ceja y se cruzo de brazos- Si te refieres a la pequeña April, si, bueno yo…no lo sabía.

-Hola cuñadito –murmuro la hermosa Jazmín Cullen, completa y absolutamente diferente a su hermana-

Tenia el cabello rubio dorado como el de su madre, los ojos absolutamente dorados, al igual que la abuela Esme, y un cuerpo de infarto, igual al de una supermodelo, o igual al de Rosalie.

-Hola pequeña Jazzy –sonrío Jared y acaricio la mejilla de la chica con suavidad-

-Oh, Jary, no me llames Jazzy, me haces sentir como el tío Jasper.

Las 4 personas rieron, por sobre el sonido de la música, antes de que esta se detuviera de golpe, y todas las personas miraran hacia las escaleras con asombro.

El corazón de Jared palpito con fuerza, aguanto la respiración mientras la observaba bajar con lentitud al lado de Alice. El vestido azul rey se ajustaba perfectamente a la curva de sus pechos, más grandes de lo que Jared recordaba, se amarraba con un listón blanco debajo del pecho y caía suelto hasta las rodillas. Su cabello había sido rizado y acomodado con perfección alrededor de su precioso rostro, no iba muy maquillada, todo natural. A Jared lo volvía loco.

Alice se detuvo al final de las escaleras, mientras que Lilian se acerco al resto de los invitados , jasper se acerco con rapidez y entrego un micrófono a Alice, quien le sonrío con suavidad antes de fijar su vista en Jared.

-Buenas noches a todos –murmuro, con su voz clara y cantarina- Estamos aquí para festejar a mi hermano y mi cuñada, Rosalie y Emmett Cullen –sonrío- Por 15 años de feliz matrimonio. Vengan aquí hermanitos –canturreo, haciendo reír a todos los invitados, Rosalie y Emmett se acercaron a ella, con sus manos unidas y sonrieron- Felicidades –murmuro Alice- De este hermoso matrimonio, nacieron dos hermosas y maravillosas chicas, Lilian Katherine Cullen Hale, y Jazmín Elena Cullen Hale. Vamos chicas, vengan aquí. –Lilian y Jazmín se acercaron a Alice, quien sonrío ampliamente mirando el vientre abultado de Lilian- Ahora, hoy no celebramos solo el aniversario de mis hermanitos, si no también…se que muchos de ustedes no saben esto, bueno, ahora lo saben, Felicidades Lilian y Jared, ¡pronto serán papas!

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia Jared, llenas de asombro, mientras que el sentía que se iba a asfixiar en cualquier momento. Llevo su mirada hacia la de Lilian, buscando algo de paz, ella se veía igual de aterrada que el.

-Ven aquí, sobrinito, no seas tímido. –Alice camino, o mejor dicho, danzo hasta Jared solo para tomar su mano y arrastrarlo hacia Lilian, finalmente entrelazo las manos de ambos y aplaudió con rapidez- Den un fuerte aplauso para la Gran Familia Cullen Hale-Quileute.

Todos los invitados empezaron a aplaudir con fuerza, de reojo Jared y Lilian observaron a Rachel sonriendo con satisfacción mientras se alejaba hacia las habitaciones tomada de la mano de Chase. Jared dejo escapar una ligera risa. Que rápida.

Las 6 personas terminaron de bajar las escaleras y Lilian soltó la mano de Jared con rapidez antes de alejarse rumbo al balcón. Jared suspiro y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, pero Alice le mando una mirada que claramente decía 'Te castrare' así que hecho a andar detrás de Lilian.

La luna le daba un aspecto brillante, parecía un ángel, Jared no pudo evitar preguntarse en que momento ella había caído del cielo. Se acerco con lentitud y apoyo sus manos en el barandal, observando el enorme jardín que se extendía frente a ellos.

Giro su rostro con lentitud hacia ella, al mismo tiempo que ella lo giro hacia el. Sus labios carnosos pintados de rojo carmín lo llamaban a gritos, llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de Lilian mientras que la otra la llebava a su cabello, se acerco con lentitud hacia ella, esperando su reacción, en cuanto la vio cerrar los ojos, acabo con el espacio entre sus labios y la beso, lentamente, saboreando sus labios, llenándose de ellos. Sus labios siempre habían sido dulces, pero esta vez estaban llenos de desesperación y anhelo.

Se separaron mas rápido de lo que deseaban, y ambos apoyaron sus manos en el barandal nuevamente, Lilian observaba la luna. Jared la observaba a ella.

De fondo podía escucharse 'Dont you remember' de Adele. Jared pensó que era una excelente canción, deseaba con el corazón que Lilian recordara porque se había enamorado de el.

-Son dos bebes –susurro Lilian de pronto-

-¿Qué? –Jared la miro atónito, ella en realidad quería causarle un paro cardiaco?-

-Que son dos bebes, son…son gemelos. Me lo han dicho esta mañana.

-Eso es excelente Lilian, ¿Sabes? No puedo esperar para verlos. –Sonrío hacia ella, sinceramente, era verdad, aun no los conocía, pero ya los amaba- Estaba bien ¿No? Ya sabes, tú y yo. –susurro con voz apenas audible, su corazón aun latía desbocado por la noticia-

-Si, era maravilloso –murmuro Lilian, su voz se quebró al final- Sin embargo, Nada dura para siempre.

Jared la observo Fijamente, ¿Qué perdía? ¿Qué lo rechazara una vez más? Una vez mas no era nada si cabía la posibilidad de que lo aceptara. Así que no perdía nada por intentar. Se acerco de nuevo a ella, acunando su rostro entre sus manos, fijo sus ojos en los de ella, que estaban abnegados de lágrimas.

_-Si nada dura para siempre… ¿Quieres ser mi nada? _


	7. Epilogo

Epilogo.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Te odio, Maldito bastardo! –Grito Lilian, apretando la mano de Jared con fuerza, el sonrío, con su sonrisa llena de dolor-

-Yo no, yo te amo. –Susurro, apartando el cabello de la frente de Lilian, de su esposa-

-Oh cariño, yo también te amo –anuncio Lilian con lagrimas en los ojos- Demasiado… ¡Oh, Mierda! ¡Te juro que no volverás a tocarme después de esto!

-Como si te pudieras resistir a mi…-murmuro Jared causando la risa de algunas enfermeras-

-Solo un empujón mas, señora Cullen, y usted tendrá a uno de sus bebes en brazos, vamos, respire, ahora… ¡Puje!

Lilian apretó la mandíbula con fuerza, haciendo lo que el doctor le decía, empujando con todas sus fuerzas, Jared gimió de dolor cuando Lilian apretó con demasiada fuerza su mano.

Y entonces, un llanto sorprendente lleno la habitación, inflando el corazón de Jared. Lilian respiraba con dificultad y miro hacia el doctor.

-Es una niña –anuncio el doctor, los ojos de Lilian y Jared se encontraron, y ambos sonrieron con fuerza 'Melanie' susurraron al mismo tiempo-

-Ahora, empuje, señora Quileute, solo algunos empujes mas y podrá tener a segundo bebe, ahora… ¡Vamos!

Lilian empujo con fuerza, apretando la mandíbula con fuerza y chillando de dolor. Jared hizo una mueca, odiaba verla sufrir de esa forma.

-Olvídenlo –murmuro Lilian, jadeando de dolor- Quiero ir a casa amor, llévame a casa por favor –gimió-

-No puedo amor, debes lograrlo. Escucha…¿Recuerdas esa noche? ¿Recuerdas lo que dije? –susurro y acaricio su mejilla con suavidad-

-Dijiste que era importante usar protección ya que podría quedar embarazada, y yo dije que no era asi –susurro Lilian, Jared sonrio-

-¿Yo tenia razón, cierto?

-Si! Tu la tenias! –grito Lilian y empujo una vez mas, y por segunda vez, un llanto se oyo en la habitación, el doctor los miro a ambos y sonrio-

-Es un niño –anuncio y le entrego el bebe a las enfermeras para que lo limpiaran, Jared y Lilian se miraron y sonrieron-

-Rash y Melanie Quileute Cullen –Jared se acerco a Lilian y la beso, dulce y lentamente-

Porque nadie la amaba como el lo hacia, porque lo había convertido en padre, porque había sido su mejor amiga durante 15 años, porque había traído luz y paz a su vida. Porque, Lilian Katherine Cullen Hale siempre seria lo mejor para el.

Fin.


End file.
